


Alchemy Vs. Magic

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Alchemy Vs. [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Cosplay, Fanboys - Freeform, Geeky, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Howard and Leonard try new outfits for cosplay at Comicon.<br/>Disclaimer:  No own, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy Vs. Magic

“This should’ve worked!” Howard flung himself through the door of Leonard and Sheldon’s apartment, tearing off the yellow wig he’d been wearing. He pulled off his long red jacket and threw it across the room. 

“I told you we should’ve gone as the Justice League, but no, you had to go with Edward Elric,” Sheldon, wearing his Flash outfit, sniffed. 

“He’s short, he’s cute. Chicks dig Edward Elric,” Howard said, glaring at Sheldon. 

Raj snickered. “They also dig him kissing his commanding officer.” 

Howard pointed a finger at him. “Don’t remind me.” Groaning, he said, “Why couldn’t I convince Penny to go as Winry? Then maybe all those girls wouldn’t have insisted on finding a Roy Mustang for me!” 

“Oh, it wasn’t so bad, was it?” Leonard, dressed as Harry Potter, followed them into the apartment. “I mean, I got phone numbers for five girls! I’ve got to dress as Harry more often. 

Disgusted, with them all, Howard flung himself on the couch. “Worst. Comicon. Ever.” When Raj opened his mouth, Howard snapped, “Ah-ah! Worst! Comicon! Ever!”


End file.
